Drugs
by Artemisaish
Summary: Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto yang setengah mabuk. Khusus buat event Sasuke Birthday... Prompt "Peluk" S.N/N.S, Canon, Mind to review?


**Drugs**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

"Akhirnya, selesai juga! Shizune-san, obat ini pasti berguna bagi kita untuk para tahanan itu." seru seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu kepada perempuan berambut hitam itu sambil menunjukkan cairan berwarna putih mirip susu dalam sebuah botol kaca.

"Kau memang hebat, Sakura! Mari kita segera tunjukkan pada Tsunade-sama!" kata perempuan berambut hitam bernama Shizune sambil bergegas membuka pintu laboratorium. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah jambu mengekor di belakangnya.

***Otanjoubi Omedettou, Sasuke***

"Hei, Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau akan berjalan?" tanya pemuda berambut putih bernama Suigetsu itu kepada seorang pemuda yang mengenakan yukata putih di depannya, "Kau tidak lihat, Karin sudah hampir pingsan." katanya lagi sambil melirik seorang perempuan berambut merah yang berjalan sempoyongan di belakangnya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah berjalan 24 jam tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Hn." gumam pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tidak jelas membuat pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu kesal setengah mati.

Sesungguhnya, sudah lama Suigetsu merasa dongkol dengan pemuda Uchiha di depannya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda angkuh nan egois, tanpa hati dan ekspresi sama sekali, sayangnya pemuda Uchiha itu mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa jadinya, dia tidak bisa keluar dari kelompoknya karena misinya. Hhh… sungguh mengesalkan! Pemuda berambut putih itu memijat keningnya sendiri jika memikirkan pemimpin tim mereka. Sebelumnya, pemuda dari Kirigakure tersebut dibuat terheran-heran oleh seorang pemuda pirang berisik dari Konoha yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Uchiha di depannya walau jelas-jelas Uchiha itu tampak menolaknya. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin pemuda pirang itu bisa tahan dengan Uchiha ini mengejar-ngejarnya pula. Kalau dia yang berada di posisi pemuda pirang itu, mungkin dia lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada mengejar-ngejar Uchiha emo itu, seperti kekasih yang minta pertanggungjawaban saja. Suigetsu tertawa dalam hati memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Kita berhenti di sini." suara berat pemuda di depannya menyadarkan Suigetsu dari lamunan tentang pemuda pirang, kekasih dan kekesalannya. Dia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon besar sedangkan wanita berambut merah bernama Karin langsung terkapar di sampingnya dan Juugo pemuda berambut oranye menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu begitu melihat sang Uchiha bukannya istrahat malah berjalan kembali.

"Cari angin." jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Suigetsu menghela napas. Tuh kan! Pemimpin mereka memang aneh!

"Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya." Suigetsu menghela napas pelan. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan gila-gilaan mereka.

***Happy Birthday, Sasuke***

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris yang sama berjalan pelan menjauhi tempat kelompoknya beristrahat tadi. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, terbentanglah di hadapannya sungai yang airnya mengalir jernih. Pemuda Uchiha ini mendekat dan berlutut untuk menciduk airnya. Setelah membasuh mukanya, dia merasa segar kembali. Mungkin dia akan istrahat juga di tepi sungai ini daripada kembali ke tempat kelompoknya berada. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa kirang nyaman kalau bersama dengan kelompok yang dibentuknya itu apalagi, wanita berambut merah berisik yang seenaknya menempel padanya. Berpikir tentang kelompok, ingatannya melayang kembali saat masih satu kelompok dengan pemuda pirang berisik yang seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai saudara. Huh! Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mau menjadi saudara pemuda penggila makanan berlemak itu.

KRAK!

SREK…SREK…

Lamunan Sasuke langsung buyar begitu mendengar suara ranting patah dan langsung tegak waspada, dia hendak berbalik hendak melihat tapi…

"DORRR!" sebuah suara langsung menyapa gendang telinganya bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan langsung melingkar di tubuhnya dari belakang kalau tidak mau dibilang memeluknya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak ataupun menoleh untuk melihat orang bodoh yang telah berani mendekapnya ini.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasu-Teme… hihihi…hik…" Sasuke langsung terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Tapi…sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan suara itu!

"Kau kaget yah? Hihihi…hik…akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, hik!" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Dia tahu bahwa pemilik suara cempreng yang sedang mendekapnya erat itu bodoh dan aneh…tapi, kenapa dia CEKIKIKAN SEPERTI ITU? Sasuke histeris sendiri dalam hati.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa tidak beres dengan orang di belakangnya mulai meronta hendak melepaskan diri dari orang aneh itu yang terus saja cekikikan membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Tapi, bukannya terlepas malah pelukannya tambah kencang membuat Sasuke sesak.

"Lepaskan! Siapa kau?" teriak Sasuke, sekarang dia hendak menendang sosok di belakangnya.

"Hihihi…hik… sombong sekali kau, Teme! Masa lupa padaku, hik?" sekarang orang itu membenamkan wajahnya ke lehernya membuat Sasuke merinding.

"APA-APAAN KAU? CEPAT LEPASKAN!" mau tidak mau Sasuke berteriak kencang, rasanya malu sekali. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha? Dipeluk orang tidak jelas di belakangnya.

"Tidak mau, hik! Nanti kau akan pergi lagi, hik…kau harus pulang bersamaku, hik…" gumam orang itu tidak jelas, Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan napas di lehernya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"MAU APA KAU, DOBE?" Sasuke langsung teriak begitu merasakan sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Dobe' mencium lehernya membuatnya kegelian, "LEPASKAN AKU!" rontanya.

"Tenanglah, Teme, hik… aku hanya mau membawamu pulang, kok!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau pulang!" sekarang Sasuke mulai menendang orang di belakangnya. Sial! Kalau '_Dobe'_ ini mendekapnya tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengeluarkan jutsunya. Mau pakai sharingan juga percuma, dia berada di belakangnya.

"Tapi…kau harus pulang bersamaku…" kata orang itu, suaranya pelan, "Sepi rasanya kalau kau tidak ada, hik…"

Kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuat Sasuke terdiam kaget, dia berhenti meronta-ronta. Apa? Apa yang barusan pemuda bodoh ini bilang? Kesepian? Tanpa dirinya? Mungkin pendengarannya mulai rusak. Apa sekarang sharingan memiliki efek kepada pendengarannya selain matanya? Sasuke menggeleng pelan, 'Tidak mungkin!' dan perkataan orang yang dianggapnya penganggu itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar membatu,

"Meskipun, masih banyak teman-teman yang lain. Tapi…kalau bukan kau, Teme…rasanya ada yang hilang, hik…"

***Joyeux Anniversaire, Sasuke***

Dua pemuda itu hanya berdiri dengan pemuda pirang memeluk pemuda berambut hitam dari belakang di tepi sungai, diam dan tak bergerak. Hanya suara gemericik air sungai yang terdengar dan suara binatang malam. Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung pemuda berambut hitam, Sasuke.

"Mengapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara tercekat, saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggumpal dalam dadanya membuatnya sesak, "Mengapa kau begitu berkeras?" Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari punggung sang Uchiha, "Padahal, aku sudah mengacuhkanmu, Sasuke merasakan ada nada getir dalam suaranya walau masih tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Dari dulu dia penasaran dengan pemuda pirang di belakangnya ini yang masih keukeuh mengejarnya walau ditentang semua orang. Saat itu, hanya satu yang dipikirkannya 'Apa pemuda itu tidak merasa lelah?'. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini dia merasa agak letih dengan semua ini. Dendamnya, kakaknya, rasa sakit di hatinya, desa Konoha, dan pemuda pirang ini. Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke lemas. Bolehkah, untuk saat ini saja…dia berkeluh kesah seperti ini?

"Aku tidak tahu, hik…" Naruto akhirnya menjawab walau hanya mirip gumaman. Mendengarnya, Sasuke jadi marah. Entah, tapi jawaban Naruto barusan membuatnya ingin memukul sesuatu, dadanya sesak. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal, "Kau tahu, entah mengapa aku merasa sesak ketika jarak antara kita semakin menjauh…hik…" dan Sasuke membeku mendengar kata-kata –mantan- sahabatnya itu, "Aku merasa sangat sedih ketika melihatmu seperti ini, Teme." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sesak…

Sesuatu di dalam dadanya mendesak keluar, sebisa mungkin Sasuke menahannya. "Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu, hik…karena kau sendirilah yang menciptakan ikatan ini." begitu selesai mengucapkannya Naruto melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

Hitam bertemu biru…

Malam bertemu siang…

Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap, Sasuke melihat pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu tetap sama seperti dulu kecuali pancaran matanya yang kalau tidak salah adalah pancaran er-rindu. Dan mukanya yang memerah membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kau mabuk, Dobe?" tanyanya penasaran, pantesan dari tadi pemuda bodoh ini cekikikan tidak jelas ditambah cegukan anehnya setiap kali berbicara. Ditanya seperti itu, Naruto hanya cengir lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mabuk, Teme! Kau tahu itu, hik…" kata Naruto begitu melihat tatapan penasaran pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Padahal tadi aku hanya minum susu, hik…" Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan anehnya, "Ah, sudahlah, hik…" Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke, "Ayo, kita pul…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda pirang itu sudah ambruk yang untungnya dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke agar tidak menimpa tanah.

"Ck…Dobe."

***Saengil chukha hamnida, Sasuke***

"Kau mau membawaku pulang, hik…" sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya ketika Sasuke tengah berkosentrasi melompati dahan yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Dia membopong tubuh Naruto di punggungnya ketika ambruk tadi di tepi sungai dan berniat memulangkannya ke Konoha.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam masih berkosentrasi.

"Kau tidak ikut pulang bersamaku, hik…?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan pura-pura kosentrasi melompati pepohonan.

Naruto tersenyum.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke dan menghirup aroma khas sahabatnya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia berdekatan begini dengan pemuda Uchiha ini. Dia ingin terus menghirup aromanya tapi matanya sangat berat. Naruto berjuang untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabat yang akan terus diperjuangkannya itu.

** "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-Teme!" **bisik Naruto pelan tepat di telinga Sasuke, "Aku akan menunggumu." Sasuke membelalak mendengar kalimat sahabatnya itu walau dia tidak berhenti melompati dahan-dahan, "Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, ttebayo!" Naruto menutup matanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Tanpa diketahuinya, Sasuke yang hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang ini tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis atau senyum kemenangan tapi sebuah senyum tulus teruntuk seseorang yang tidak pernah menyerah.

***"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-Teme!"***

OWARI

Saat itu…

"Shizune, dimana kau menaruh botol obat itu?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil membongkar-bongkar mejanya membuat kertas-kertas bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Lo? Bukannya tadi ditaruh di atas meja?" Shizune sang asisten heran tentu saja dan segera membantu wanita itu.

BRAK!

"Tsunade-sama! Apakah anda melihat Naruto?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah jambu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berantakan tersebut.

"Naruto? Kenapa Naruto? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Bukannya tadi dia ke sini, katanya ingin mengusulkan ide pengejaran Sasuke-kun." perkataan wanita berambut merah jambu itu sontak membuat kegiatan pencarian terhenti.

"Naruto ke sini? Gawat! Jangan-jangan dia…" sang Hokage dan asistennya hanya bisa saling pandang ngeri.

***All Hail Sasunaru***

"Apa kegunaan obat itu Sakura?" tanya sang Hokage begitu mendengar laporan murid dan asistennya.

"Oh, obat ini membuat sang peminum berkata jujur dan akan mengatakan perasaan dan rahasia yang selalu dipikirkannya. Saya kira ini berguna kalau kita menginterogasi para tahanan." jelas sang murid, membuat Hokage tersenyum. Yah, dengan begini pengadilan di Konoha lebih adil dan tak perlu repot-repot. "Tapi…ada efek sampingnya. Obat ini membuat yang meminumnya seperti orang mabuk dan tidak sadar apa yang dibicarakannya. Puncaknya sang peminum akan mengalami kantuk berat."

"Kalau begitu simpan saja di mejaku dulu, sementara aku mengambil sesuatu di ruang dokumen." kata sang Hokage.

***Long Live Narusasu***

"Baa-chaaan!" seorang pemuda pirang memasuki sebuah ruangan setelah mendobrak pintu ruangan itu, "Lo? Tidak ada yah?" pemuda pirang ini celinguk-celinguk dan merasa kecewa ketika orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Tiba-tiba matanya memandang pada sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan putih seperti susu.

Tertarik.

Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan membuka tutup botol.

Mengendusnya.

Merasakan bau cairan tersebut sangatlah harum membuatnya tiba-tiba lapar, dan tanpa pikir panjang pemuda pirang itu langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Sebaiknya, aku pulang saja, hik…" gumamnya sambil berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari ruangan itu membawa botol kaca yang sudah kosong di tangan kanannya.

**End**

**Maaf kalau ficnya gaje...**

**ngerti kan gimana Naru sampe ketemu Sasu?**

**jadi, ceritanya Naru minum tuh obat buatan Sakura dan tanpa sadar dia mencari Sasuke...**

**Oh, maaf juga soal typonya...**

**Happy born day Sasu-teme! semoga cepet balik yah...kasian Narunya...**

**Erm...Mind to review?**

**Artemisasu**


End file.
